1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pet supplies, and more particularly to a toy for stimulating and exercising cats.
2. Description of Related Art
Cat toys help keep cats occupied, exercised, and out of trouble. In addition, cat owners enjoy watching their cats play. For these and other reasons, many cat toys are commercially available at pet stores and other retail outlets. However, the right combination of cat-attracting, owner-pleasing, and child-safe attributes remain somewhat elusive and so a need exists for a better cat toy.